Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a control apparatus, an X-ray imaging system, a control system, a control method, and a computer-readable memory that control medical imaging.
Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging system has been proposed and used that captures X-ray images using an imaging device such as a digital X-ray sensor and performs image processing on the captured X-ray images. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0080918, an X-ray image subjected to image processing is displayed on a display and checked by a technician. Alternatively, an image might be transmitted from an imaging apparatus to a picture archiving and communication system (PACS) or a network printer and checked by a doctor.
In a control apparatus that controls X-ray imaging, if reception of an image from an imaging device and transmission of an image to a PACS are performed simultaneously, communication delays may occur due to limited capacity of a communication bus or processing performed by a network adapter. Transmission delays of, for example, an image captured by the imaging device, reduce imaging efficiency. Additional delays may occur if unstable wireless communication is performed or a low-performance communication module is used.